Impmon
Impmon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological imp. It has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out or order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/impmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Impmon] Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier An Impmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, an Impmon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon Rumble Arena Impmon is unlocked by completing the game with Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon. He digivolves into Beelzemon Blast Mode. Digital Monster D-Project Impmon digivolves from DemiMeramon, and can digivolve further into Devidramon. Digimon Battle Spirit Impmon appears twice in this game, the first time as an enemy who can appear on any level and secondly as an unlockable character. Impmon is unique as he is the only digimon who does not have a digivolution. Digimon World DS Impmon can digivolve into Vilemon, Roachmon, or Sorcerymon. Impmon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Impmon digivolves from Pagumon at LV 15 with 80 spirit and 490 dark exp and can further digivolve to Vilemon or Wizardmon. In Dusk, Impmon is Chief Julia's NaviDigimon. A different Impmon resides in Dark Gate. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Impmon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve into Wizardmon. It can be found in the Sunken Tunnel. Digimon Battle Impmon digivolves from Yaamon who on special occasions can be chosen as a starter Digimon. Impmon digivolves to Devimon, then SkullSatamon, and finally Beelzemon. It is considered a rare Digimon in the game although throughout it it is prominently mentioned. Digimon Masters Can be obtained by a hatching a special egg which is currently only available in the cash shop. Digivolves to IceDevimon at level 11, SkullSatamon at level 25 and Beelzemon at level 41. Attacks *'Infernal Funnel' (Summon): Summons elementals of flame and ice. *'Badda-Boom' (Night of Fire): Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. *'Pillar of Fire': Creates blue and pink fire balls in both hands, puts them together then throws the fireball to create a firewall. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena *'Badda-Boom' (Night of Fire): Impmon creates a small fire ball at his finger tips then hurls it at the opponent. Can be used while jumping. *'Summon': Summons up to about 20 "icicles" from the earth by holding Triangle. Regular summon is three icicles. *'Generic Attack': Square button to attack. Use with Directional Pad to direct attack. Plus a confusion/paralyzing attack when used at point-blank range. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Small Devil Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon